yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 018
デッキ (前編) | romaji = Vāsasu Yūgi Dekki (Zenpen) | japanese translated = VS Yugi's Deck (Part 1) | episode number = 18 | japanese air date = February 2, 2005 | english air date = November 17, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah | japanese ending = Borderline Battle | english opening = Get Your Game On! | animation director = Tea Sun In }} "The King of the Copycats, Part 1", known as "VS Yugi's Deck (Part 1)" in the Japanese version, is the eighteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Jaden Yuki arrives at Ms. Dorothy's card shop to find Syrus Truesdale Dueling a Ra Yellow student named Dimitri. Jaden asks Syrus why he's Dueling, and he points to the posters that are hung up around the shop. Yugi Muto's Deck is arriving on Duel Academy as part of a special exhibition. Syrus briefly states some of Yugi's exploits, and several flashbacks to the second series anime are shown. Syrus explains that the Deck will not have the Egyptian Gods, but the rest of Yugi's signature cards will be included. This doesn't explain why they're Dueling, and Ms. Dorothy reveals that they were selling tickets to attend the event, and only one remains, so they are settling it in a Duel. Syrus states he's already bought his ticket, and he's Dueling to get the last ticket for Jaden. The Duel resumes, and Dimitri plays "Heavy Storm". Bastion Misawa explains that Dimitri copies the Decks of other Duelists, and in this case, he is using Dr. Crowler's Deck. "Heavy Storm" destroys his two face-down "Statue of the Wicked", Special Summoning two "Wicked Tokens". He Tributes them to Summon "Ancient Gear Golem". He attacks Syrus' "Jetroid", but Syrus activates it's effect, which lets him activate a Trap Card from his hand. He plays "Magic Cylinder", negating the attack and inflicting damage to Dimtri equal to the damage he would have taken, winning him the Duel. The Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students talk amongst themselves as they leave, commenting that they can't believe that Dimitri lost to a Slifer Red student, and speculate he could be demoted. Bastion attempts to make him feel better, telling him they all have off-days, but he runs off. At his dorm room that night, Dimtri is enraged that he can't win, despite copying the Decks of great Duelists such as Zane Truesdale, Seto Kaiba and Dr. Crowler. He sees the flier advertising Yugi's Deck, and formulates a plan. At the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden excited for the event can't stop thinking about Yugi, and constantly stares at his "Winged Kuriboh" card that his idol gave him. Although the exhibition opens tomorrow morning, but Jaden suggests they go sneak a peek now. At the exhibition hall, the men that set up the case hand the key to the display case and hall to Dr. Crowler, and he decides he'll also take a peek at the Deck early. He enters the hall to find the display case broken into and the Deck gone. Jaden, Syrus and Chumley Huffington arrive at the hall, and meet with Bastion, who also wanted to check the Deck out early. They find Crowler by the broken display case and accuse him of stealing the Deck. He denies it, and they all split up to search for the real thief. Dimitri stands outside, looking through Yugi's Deck, and amazed at the power of the cards. Syrus finds him, and Dimtri throws him a Duel Disk, as he wishes to test the power of Yugi's Deck. Syrus loses, and the others catch up with him. Jaden challenges Dimitri, with the latter agreeing to return the Deck if he loses. The Duel begins, with Jaden Summoning "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" in Defense Position. Dimtri plays "Polymerization", fusing "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet" to Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" in Attack Position, who attacks and destroys "Burstinatrix". Chumley asks if Syrus has any advice for Jaden, since he just Dueled Dimitri, but Syrus responds that he lost very quickly, just to "Chimera". Bastion comments that Dimtiri may just be invincible at this point as the weaknesses of Yugi's Deck, if there are even any at all, are not known. This wouldn't be a problem against just anyone, and Bastion states that Dimtri has a very good memory, and he is able to reproduce the tactics and even the personality of the person he is copying. Jaden plays "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental HERO Sparkman" and "Elemental HERO Clayman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant", who destroys "Chimera" with its effect, but this lets Dimitri Special Summon "Berformet" from his Graveyard in Defense Position. "Thunder Giant" attacks and destroys it. Dimtri Sets a card, and then plays "Monster Reincarnation", discarding a card to add "Gazelle" back to his hand. He Summons it in Defense Position before activating "Swords of Revealing Light", meaning Jaden cannot attack for three turns. Jaden Summons "Dark Catapulter", planning to use its effect to remove a Spell Counter from it during his next turn in order to destroy "Swords of Revealing Light". However, Dimtri states he's been waiting for Jaden to Summon a new monster and activates his face-down "Dark Renewal", Tributing his own "Gazelle" and Jaden's "Dark Catapulter" to Special Summon a Spellcaster-type monster from his Graveyard. Jaden objects that Dimttri has no such monsters in his Graveyard, but Dimtiri reveals he discarded "Dark Magician" to pay for "Monster Reincarnation", so he now Special Summons it in Attack Position. Jaden switches "Thunder Giant" to Defense Position before ending his turn. Dimitri activates "Thousand Knives", destroying "Thunder Giant" since "Dark Magician" is on the Field. He then attacks directly with "Dark Magician". Jaden Summons "Wroughtweiler" in Defense Position, and Dimtiri destroys it with "Dark Magician", activating its effect, letting Jaden add "Burstinatrix" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to to his hand. He Summons the former in Defense Position and Sets a card. Jaden thinks to himself that the only card in his hand that could beat "Dark Magician" is "Elemental HERO Bladedge" and he needs a plan to Summon him. Dimtri attacks with "Dark Magician", and Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges". Dimitri chooses the far left card, which is "Bladedge", who is Summoned in Attack Position. Bastion comments that with no Egyptian Gods present, "Dark Magician" is the strongest card in Yugi's Deck, so Jaden may have a chance if he can defeat it. Dimitri laughs at this comment, and plays the Quick-Play Spell Card "Dedication through Light and Darkness", letting him Tribute "Dark Magician" to Special Summon "Dark Magician of Chaos", who has 2800 ATK. Its effect lets him add "Monster Reincarnation" from his Graveyard to his hand, and he then attacks and destroys "Bladedge". Jaden begins to question whether he's Dueling Dimitri, or Yugi himself. Featured Duels Syrus Truesdale vs. Dimitri Duel already in progress. Syrus controls "Jetroid" (1200/1800) in Attack Position, while Dimitri has 1000 LP and controls two Set cards. Dimitri's turn Dimitri draws "Heavy Storm" and subsequently activates it to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. Since Dimitri's two set cards were both "Statue of the Wicked", their effects activate, Special Summoning two "Wicked Tokens" (1000/1000 each) in Attack Position. Dimitri then Tributes his two "Wicked Tokens" to Tribute Summon "Ancient Gear Golem" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. "Ancient Gear Golem" then attacks "Jetroid", but Syrus uses the effect of "Jetroid" to activate "Magic Cylinder" from his hand, negating the attack and inflicting damage to Dimitri equal to the ATK of "Ancient Gear Golem" (Dimitri: 1000 → 0 LP). Jaden Yuki vs. Dimitri Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Dimitri Dimitri draws. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet" to Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" attacks and destroys "Burstinatrix". Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Elemental HERO Sparkman" and "Elemental HERO Clayman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Since "Thunder Giant" was Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to destroy "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast". Since "Chimera" was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing Dimitri to Special Summon "Berfomet" (1400/1800) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. "Thunder Giant" attacks and destroys "Berfomet". Turn 4: Dimitri Dimitri draws. He then Sets a card. Dimitri then activates "Monster Reincarnation" to discard "Dark Magician" and add "Gazelle" from his Graveyard to his hand. Dimitri then Normal Summons "Gazelle" (1500/1200) in Defense Position. He then activates "Swords of Revealing Light". Now Jaden can't attack for three turns and all his monsters must be face-up. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Dark Catapulter" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1500) in Defense Position. Since Jaden summoned a monster, Dimitri activates his face-down "Dark Renewal" to Tribute "Gazelle" and "Dark Catapulter" and Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Jaden then switches "Thunder Giant" to Defense Position. Turn 6: Dimitri Dimitri draws "Thousand Knives" and subsequently activates it to destroy "Thunder Giant". "Dark Magician" attacks directly (Jaden: 4000 → 1500 LP). Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Wroughtweiler" (800/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 8: Dimitri Dimitri draws. "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Wroughtweiler". Since "Wroughtweiler" was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to add "Burstinatrix" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. Turn 9: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Defense Position and Sets a card. On Jaden's End Phase, the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" ends. Jaden's hand contains "Bubble Blaster", "Polymerization", "Super Junior Confrontation", and "Elemental HERO Bladedge". Turn 10: Dimitri Dimitri draws. "Dark Magician" attacks "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", but Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges" to force Dimitri to select a card from Jaden's hand If it's a monster, Jaden may Special Summon it. Dimitri selects a card and Jaden reveals the card to be "Bladedge", so Jaden Special Summons it (2600/1800) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Dimitri chooses not to attack. Dimitri then activates "Dedication through Light and Darkness" to Tribute "Dark Magician" and Special Summon "Dark Magician of Chaos" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. Since "Dark Magician of Chaos" was summoned, its effect activates, allowing Dimitri to add "Monster Reincarnation" from his Graveyard to his hand. "Dark Magician of Chaos" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (Jaden: 1500 → 1300 LP). Since "Dark Magician of Chaos" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, removing the destroyed monster from play. Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations *In the Japanese version, Kagurazaka also copies Professor Cronos' verbal tic of adding "na no ne" to the end of each sentence. This is replicated in the dub by having him imitate Crowler's accent. *In the Japanese version, the men setting up the display case are respectful of Cronos, while in the dub, they forget to address him as "doctor" and one states as they walk off that he wasn't sure what Crowler's gender was. *In the Japanese version, Jaden and his friends do not accuse Cronos of stealing the Deck and realize it wasn't him, as if he was going to, he would not need to break into the case, since he has the key. *In the Japanese version, Kagurazaka does not develop delusions of actually being Yugi until the next episode. In the dub, he begins to believe he is Yugi as soon as he takes the Deck. * In the dub, the music used for Dimitri (as Yugi) is taken from Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters since it differs somewhat from the music usually used during the original series (though some of the music used for Yugi's monsters are kept from the original series). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes